Traditionally, users browsing online content may employ multiple screen, browser windows or tabs. For example, users may use multiple tabs in a browser window to compare multiple similar products. Users who may wish to browse content online using a mobile device may be unable to employ such a comparison strategy due to the limited screen space of mobile devices.
Further, while browsing through content online, users may wish to return to a previous state of their browsing experience (e.g., a previous search query). Current bookmarking technology provided by internet browsers allow users to “bookmark” (e.g., save) certain web pages. However, such bookmarking services are limited only to web pages and are often unable to save the state of certain pages (e.g., checkout pages, filled out forms, etc.) with elements that may be time sensitive. Thus, in order to return to the desired previous state, users must recall and completely recreate the steps (e.g., keyword searches performed, items clicked, pages viewed or the like) that lead to the desired state.